It Was Just A Dream
by Bunnie24
Summary: Jenevieve Whitman comes into contact with a former 'client' Robert Fisher Jr. and what she thinks is only a dream, becomes some much more intense.


He had taken her captive and he felt guilty about it, but for Robert Fisher JR. whatever he wanted he got. And all he wanted was Mrs. Jenni Whitman.

Her medium length brown hair and green eyes that he had noticed a mile away had gotten his attention on a private plane back to Los Angeles after his father's death; oddly enough this woman was all he could think about and he distinctively remembered dreaming about her on the plan.

Robert Fisher Jr. was mesmerized by her and everything about her; how she smelled and her smile, along with her lovely summer dress that she wore with those cute black flats.

All he knew about her was that she was married, and that ticked him off greatly.

Mr. Fisher made it his mission to find out all he could about her, and he when he discovered not only her dirty little secret, but her husbands; he decided to put it all together.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes knowing exactly what was going on, Jenni was sitting on a lounge porch chair as she looked out onto a hill where it was raining hard.<p>

Jenni could smell the rain and feel the breeze on her face as she adjusted herself in her seat; she couldn't remember anything past getting in her car to go home but this moment, this dream was probably the best she had ever had.

It was then; she realized that whatever was going on wasn't a good thing.

His fingers touched her shoulder softly; Arthur never touched her that way ever in their long relationship which confirmed her suspicions that something was very wrong.

She turned around and gasped by the sights of the man in front of her "What the hell…" she muttered, getting off of the lounge chair and walks nearly off the porch.

Robert smiled "You're fine." He assured her.

Jenni scuffed as she crossed her arms "I doubt it…" she told him.

"You shouldn't be scared, I'm Rob—"

"I know who you are!" Jenni said, looking at the beautiful view then back at the nightmare in front of her.

"Is this about the Inception?" she asked.

Robert cocked an eye brow "…no, even if you and your friends of galloping idiots did ruin my father's empire; I made something of myself, so thanks!" he said, circling her softly before he gave her a cocky smile.

Jenni felt the breeze, a cold chill went down her back as she glared at Robert who continued to stare at her softly, his blue eyes felt like they were putting a hole right though her.

"My husband is going to hear about this." She told him, beginning to stroke the back of her arm to comfort herself from the tension.

Robert let his smile out once again as he circled her like a vulture, his hands behind his back.

"Ahh, yeah, you're beloved Arthur—where is he right now?" he asked, standing right in front of her.

Jenni thought about it for a moment, she knew he was trying to make a point but she would let him get to her; only to let her tear swell up.

"…he's with Cobb." He managed to get out.

Robert moved another inch closer to her "Are you sure about that?" he whispered, his breathe was cool like peppermint as it blew in her face.

Jenni couldn't look him in the eye and not be honest, she didn't know what had overcome her but it had; she shook her head softly, looking away from Robert as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He's with her." Jenni said with such disdain in her voice.

Robert wiped away the tear "…Ariadne…she even sounds like a whore." He whispered to her.

Jenni looked up at him, this man didn't even know her and yet he knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Come on, don't want you getting cold." Robert requested, taking her hand softly as he walked her inside the lavish bedroom where she could feel the warmth of the fire on her skin; she didn't even notice that she had gotten Goosebumps from the rain outside.

Robert closed the doors and puts his hands in his pockets as he walked towards Jenni, her light black dress flowed as she walked towards the fire.

"Warm enough?" he asked her.

Jenni nodded "Yes." She could feel his fingers run down her arms before he pulled the clip out of her hair, letting her brown hair fall to her shoulders.

Robert rubbed his face in her hair softly as he reached her neck, giving it a peck before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't." Jenni remarked, pulling away from Robert and walking back towards the door.

Robert turned to her and smiled "It's just a dream!" he assured.

"Then wake me up!" she demanded, trying to fight her forming tears.

Robert shook his head "No. Why are you so concerned about this?" he asked her, once again walking towards her.

Jenni backed into the doors "Because I'm married." She muttered.

"So is he! And yet he lies to you, every night…why should you care about your marriage when it's clear that he no longer does?" Robert asked her, pushing up against her softly in his black suit.

Jenni took in a deep breathe "I can't stoop down to his level! I might be stupid, Mr. Fisher, but I would much rather be divorced and known as a faithful lover than still married and be a straying one." She told him.

Robert cupped her face "I can save you. You wouldn't have to worry about money and working…or your lowlife unfaithful husband. Be with me." He insisted.

Jenni shook her head "…you don't know me. You know nothing about me!" she told him.

Robert pushed her hair away from her face "You're favorite color is yellow, you wanted to be a dancer when you grew up but you couldn't…so you became an extractor, just like Arthur. You were born in New York to an Irish father and a Jewish Mother, and have no siblings which makes you contemplate whether having children is a good idea at all." He told her.

Jenni couldn't believe it, it was like he had extracted her himself and figured out her most important secrets.

"…be with me, Jenivieve." Robert remarked.

Jenni sighed, she looked down at his suit, the purple tie that complimented his black suit made her smile as she played with it for a moment.

Robert wrapped his arm around her and slid her over to the bed where she laid; he looked down at Jenni who looked so graceful and elegant with the fire lighting up her skin in certain spots.

He kissed her neck, sucking on her skin as his hand rode up the skirt of dress, tickling her as he did.

Jenni gasped softly, grabbing Robert's hand to stop him "Mr. Fisher," she muttered.

He looked up at Jenni "Call me Robert." He told her.

Jenni nodded, reaching out for his tie softly while he moved towards her, letting her untie his tie and placed his softly next to her.

Robert placed his hand on the small of her back as he leaned in to kiss her, Jenni had to admit that he was a very good kisser as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Jenivieve," Robert muttered, holding her tightly by her waist.

Jenni pulled Robert's tucked shirt out and began to unbutton it while she leaned up to continue kissing him.

Robert assisted with his undressing; he unbuckled his belt and threw it aside and off the bed as his arms maneuvered her against him.

Jenni had never been held this way before, she had never been cared for like this, or kissed, or gazed upon like this which then made her feel guilty.

"No, stop! I can't…" she said, pulling away from Robert and getting off the bed and walking away from Robert.

Robert softly rolled his eyes as he looked at her, slowly getting off the bed to follow her closely "Don't feel guilty." He said, stroking her arm softly.

Jenni shook her head "This isn't right." She said, Robert could see that she was arguing with herself as she contemplated that she was doing; he could see in her eyes that she had put everything into perspective.

Robert played with the straps on her dress, pushing them down her arm softly while pushing her hair away to kiss her neck softly.

She moaned gracefully as she rested her head against his chest, Robert smiled softly "Don't worry." He whispered in her head, guiding her back to the bed.

Jenni relaxed as his lips graced her back, his hands firmly placed on her waist to assure her that he would never let her go.

She turned around and began to unbutton his pants letting her touch tease him as they fell back into the bed with Robert on top; Jenni used her toes to push down one side of Robert's pants while he assisted with the other side.

Robert pushed himself and Jenni rather towards the top of the bed, pulling the cool sheets to hide himself and Jenni away from the rest of the room.

Jenni smiled as she pulled the covers over their heads, cocooning them in the bed.

Robert kissed Jenni passionately as his hand once against began to ride of the skirt of her dress that had yet to be removed; his fingers were an electric shock to her skin as he reached her underwear and pushed them down.

"Oh, Mr. Fisher…" Jenni gasped softly, trying not to stop him once again; it was just his touch that made her feel so alive for the first time a very long time.

The panties slid down her legs and away from her body, Robert threw them out of the bed and looked at her softly.

Jenni giggled as she cupped his face in her hands, leaning in to kiss him softly before one of her hands reached down to pull down his boxers; it was astounding to her that actually wore them.

Robert let them slide off of him as well, throwing them out of the bed and covered them both underneath the sheets; they stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.

Jenni's hand went down and tugged at Robert's rather bored 'friend' that made him wince and her wonder; she looked back up at him and smiled "I've got this." This assured him, rolling him over to where she was on top.

Robert watched her as she rubbed her parts against his, starting a friction between them that pleased him and every sense in his body.

Jenni then slid down and noticed that Robert was getting there, he looked down and watched her as she took him in her mouth; he gasped for air as his head tilted back.

She kept the act going, this wasn't one of her favorite things to do so she was pleasure when she stopped and sat him fully erect and ready to go.

"There." Jenni muttered softly, climbing up Robert slowly as he reached out for her calmly.

Jenni straddled him softly, not quiet on top of him as she took off her dress, she pulled it over her head to expose every inch of her body to him.

Robert hummed softly as he touched her skin, he couldn't believe he was looking at such a beautiful and fine specimen; he rolled over to where he was on top once again and ready to make love to Jenni, who had finally completely relaxed.

His kiss on her lips was passionate as he buckled his hips with hers, slowly entering her body with complete acceptance.

Jenni moaned loudly as he entered her; it had been a really long time for her as she felt him within her and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Robert thrusted in and out once and all Jenni could do was moan from the pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him, trying not to compare him to her unfaithful partner.

"Mr. Fisher…" she moaned, closing her eyes as she felt his member throbbing inside of her.

Robert held her closely as he tried to keep the focus entirely on Jenni, he wanted to make her feel loved and wanted; the expressions on her face made him more eager to please her as he continued to keep his thrusting smooth and passionate.

Jenni had to admit that he was an amazing lover on top of a good kisser as she let him take every inch of her, his fingers touched every part of her body that made her feel so excited.

"Oh, Jenivieve." Robert moaned, still keeping his slow and passionate pace as he held onto Jenni for dear life; they finally looked into each others eyes which finally put both of them over the edge.

Robert began to pick up the pace, looking at Jenni's expressions; she was beginning to get close to the edge, she held onto his left hand as she closed her eyes; trying to feel everything that was going on between them.

"Oh my god, Robert! Please…" she begged of him, bucking her hips against his, almost aligning them for a moment.

Robert and Jenni moaned loudly together as they began a pace together, looking into each other's eyes, beginning to get even closer than they already were right as Robert kissed her.

Jenni pulled her closer to him, her hands pressed gently on his back as she felt her walls tighten around his tense member.

"Robert…" she moaned, tilting her head back, she wrapped a leg around him as he picked up the pace, her moans and groans against his skin vibrated against him.

Jenni felt it coming up, she looked up at Robert to see his eyes closed as his thrusts began to shake her to her core.

Her breathing began to shallow; her eyes were closed as her orgasm began to surface beneath her; her mouth opened wide to let out her screams when she felt something else beneath her.

The orgasm came out into her car as she awoke from the dream, the dreary and rainy scene was something else as she took a deep breathe, adjust herself as she turned to the passenger seat; nobody was there.

Jenni looked in the back seat, nothing, not even a butt print.

"Huh…" she said out loud, turning to her steering wheel to start the car to see the card attached to her speedometer.

Jenni grabbed the car and looked at the address, she looked up and around for another moment; it was just a dream, but it opened up a very important factor of everything she knew.

The card was placed in her purse as she turned her car on and smiled to herself; her reality was just about to change as well.


End file.
